dougfandomcom-20200214-history
Doug Tips the Scale
Episode information= Doug Tips the Scales is the second part of the third episode of the fourth season of Nickelodeon's Doug. Characters *Doug Funnie *Porkchop *Judy Funnie *Phil Funnie *Theda Funnie *Skeeter Valentine *Patti Mayonnaise *Roger Klotz *Beebe Bluff *Connie Benge *Loretta LaQuigley *Larry *Mrs. Wingo *Ronald Weisenheimer Synopsis Over the weekend, Doug puts on a few pounds at Grandma Funnie's house and has been invited to Beebe's pool party. Doug is so embarrassed to be seen in a swimsuit, so he decides to work the extra weight off before the party using Ronald "Prepare To Suffer" Weisenheimer's videos. Recap Intro Doug's Journal Entry: Dear Journal. There's nothing like spending the weekend at Grandma Funnie's. She really knows how to treat a grandson. Doug is at his grandmother's house for the weekend and his grandmother offers him unhealthy servings of pizzas and desserts while he is watching a Man O' Steel Man movie on TV. The next day, he comes home and meets his family via bus at the bus depot. Judy is the first to take notice at Doug, telling him that he has gained weight. Doug also notices and starts to look worried. Main Episode Back at the Funnie house, Doug takes a glance at himself in the mirror and doesn't want anyone to see him noticeably chubby. Doug's imagination: At the Honker Burger, the customers inside hear a rumbling sound and begin to panic. As the rumbling gets closer, a shadow towers over the customers, and Doug is revealed to be completely fat as he makes his way through the entrance. Just then, Doug discovers that Skeeter is coming to visit. Doug, not wanting his friend to see him chubby, hides his whole body (with the exception of his head) behind the curtains. When Skeeter tells him that he has noticed nothing, Doug feels relieved, until Skeeter says that he looks the same, only fat. He also gives Doug an invitation to Beebe's pool party. Doug's imagination: At Beebe's pool party, everyone are in the pool when they hear a rumbling sound and see a shadow closing in. They run out of the pool just in time to see Doug standing on the edge of the diving board wearing a white T-shirt and swimming shorts. Doug removes his T-shirt, revealing his corpulence, and dives into the pool, splashing all the water out of the pool. Patti admonishes him for ruining Beebe's pool party as he is now lying in the empty pool. Knowing that his now chubby body will look decadent at the impending pool party, Doug decides that it's time for him to lose weight right away. So he eats just a beet for dinner and afterwards, Judy brings him to her room and has him visualizing himself as if he is thin. She also has him on his feet wafting like a feather as he skips around. Doug begins to feel thinner, but not before he looks at himself in the mirror as he walks out of the bedroom. Judy tells him that it is the feeling that counts, and Doug then realizes that he is going to have to think thinner before the next two days elapses. Doug's imagination: In Ms. Wingo's class, the teacher elucidates the fatty tissues and tells the class certain animals such as bears, whales and elephants that have extra layers of fat to keep them warm during the winter. Patti then asks Ms. Wingo what the animals do durint the summer, to which Ms. Wingo responds that she should ask someone who knows a lot about blubber, calling Doug a fatty in the process. Doug then wakes up from his dream in the middle of the night. The next day, Doug decides to take Ronald Weisenheimer's videotaped exercise routine and also purchases the second tape at the video store. There, he runs into Connie and Larry as the two tell him that they are not fat. Connie is "big-boned" and Larry is "stout" as the two call Doug "husky". Back at his house, he follows the exercise routines to his second tape. While jogging the next day, he finds Skeeter eating donuts for his diet, for he says he is too skinny for the pool party. With only one more day to go, Doug continues exercising. The next day, he finds that he is back to his original weight, but still has body fat on his stomach anyway. Judy tells him he always had a little tummy, and his parents tell him that he shouldn't overdo it on the diet and persuade him to attend the party, assuring him that no one will care how he looks, which Doug reluctantly capitulates to. When Doug arrives to the pool party, he becomes surprised when he finds out that nobody has gotten in the pool yet, making excuses for not doing so, as they're all just as self-conscious about being seen an a swimsuit as Doug is. So Doug, knowing how hot it is to just stand dry, takes off his clothing, revealing him in his swimsuit and jumps into the pool, prompting everyone else to join in as well. Doug then states voice-over that sometimes, you got to just get over it and jump in, for it's much cooler. Goofs: In this episode, Theda tells her husband Phil that she hoped Doug had a good time at HIS mother’s house. In season one’s “Doug On The Wild Side” it is implied that Grandma Opal was Phil mother when he thanks her for his and Theda’s gifts. Doug’s grandmother in this episode is not the same crazy Grandma Opal. Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Title Taglines with Porkchop sliding on a paint can